1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electronic connectors and methods for performing electronic connection. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular jack assembly that can be connected to an electrical cable and can be used in connection with any type of electronic equipment, such as communication equipment, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic connectors are used to connect many types of electronic equipment, such as communications equipment. Some communications connectors utilize modular designs, which are hereinafter referred to as “modular jack assemblies”.
Telephone jack assemblies constitute one example of such modular jack assemblies. Some of these jack assemblies may be required to handle increasing signal transmission rates of various communication equipment.